


It was a Compliment

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [106]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Heavy Petting, M/M, drabble challenge, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/08/18: “shake, new, tent”





	It was a Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/08/18: “shake, new, tent”

Derek recognized an engine’s rattle a block away.

“Pizza’s here,” he informed Stiles, intently mouthing at his boyfriend’s neck.

Stiles hummed, freeing his hand from Derek’s boxers. “OK, go get it,” he said.

“Umm?” Derek gestured at the tent in his underwear.

Stiles stood. _“Umm?”_ His boxer briefs were even more conspicuously tented.

“You go, please,” Stiles insisted. “If it’s the blond dude he’ll definitely appreciate it.”

“What if it’s somebody new?”

“Throw in a lil booty shake. You probably won’t even have to tip ‘em.”

“Why don’t I just answer nude!” Derek huffed indignantly.

“IT WAS A COMPLIMENT, BOO!”


End file.
